A piece of your heart
by Kary Shadow Rose
Summary: After a tragic accident Amy now has amnesia and does not know who she is really in love if is Sonic or Shadow. See who choose Amy at the end.


**Disclaimer: **The characters used are not mine, they are property of Sega and Sonic Team

**N/A: Well this is my first fanfic written in English. Actually it's not my native language but I tried to write the best I can and if you find some mistakes already know the reason of it. Well I hope you all enjoy this little fanfic**

* * *

**A piece of your heart**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Disappointment_

* * *

it was a beautiful day, birds was chirping, the river radiating sunlight. Sonic was lying on the grass under the shade of a tree, watching the beautiful traits of spring. There was nothing more comforting to rest on a par with the nature and smell the scent of roses, plus feel the fresh breeze impinging against him.

But that was not the only beautiful thing he saw in that place. He heard a couple of steps closer, then looked up and saw her. A beautiful pink hedgehog with a beautiful emerald orbs, who had an angelic smile, as pretty as her mistress. He looked at her for a few seconds passing him on par with her head up and staring straight ahead, it was as if she had not looked at him.

However, it was the first time he saw her, sure was a new girl in the neighborhood. A friendly smile spread across his face. Sonic reached into the surrounding grass until find a red rose which took between his fingers and cut ready to give it to the hedgehog of his dreams.

He hesitated a moment , not knowing what was going to tell her and a slight blush appeared in the blue hedgehog´s face. Sonic let out a small sigh and looked the rose once again, was as beautiful as it was the pink hedgehog. Finally he found his courage and walked up to her, she was just a few steps from that girl. Sonic opened his mouth, but words never came out of this.

-Amy! - He heard someone shout alongside him.

He looked away to see who it was and his skin froze to see him there. The latter looked at him mercilessly with a smirk drowned on his face. Sonic looked to him equally.

"Shadow?" Sonic thought surprised to see him there. "What the hell is he doing here ...?"

He pushed his thoughts away seeing that pink hedgehog stopped, turning on her place slowly to see him. Sonic was able to witness how those emerald orbs were filled with a strange brightness and how her angelic smile took an air of happiness, Sonic thought for a moment that she looked at him, but his hopes fell to the ground, after see how Amy ran to hug Shadow who was now his rival.

-Oh, Shadow! I missed you so much!- Amy said happily, gluing her lips with his and greet him with a warm kiss and a hug.

The black hedgehog equally answered, looking away towards the blue hedgehog, who had not stopped looking at them, and in his eyes expressed confusion and disappointment. Sonic wished to be in Shadow's place.

Sonic just let out a bitter sigh, tilting his head, not wanting to feel the pain of seeing his beloved kissing someone else and especially if the person who received it all was his rival. He felt a shift in the heart accompanied with some dissapointment. How was possible that she could go out with Shadow who also being bitter and arrogant was presumed? He kicked one of the stones that were in the way, leaving the couple in love, away.

He tossed the rose on one side of the sidewalk; the possibilities of what the pink hedgehog will notice him were nil. Now she was in the arms of Romeo and he was just a stranger in this girl's life, someone living in anonymity and he was not even noticed. That was called disappointment, the feeling of discontent that accompanied his side. He sat on a bench in the park, now he seems sad and discouraged. Sonic clasped his hands at the height of his mouth, his gaze was fixed on his shoes; somehow it reminded him of the red dress that pink hedgehog wore.

- It is useless ... Sonic thought discouraged. -she never notice me ... -

* * *

**Well that's all for now I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Review, please, that would make my day splendid.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
